Anytime Lathan
by hsmluver4eva
Summary: Another OneShot my moi to Kelly Clarkson's 'Anytime' It's SLASH Don't like? simple: Don't read.Enjoy. R&R if you want.


**Anytime**

**(One Tree Hill Style)**

* * *

**Written: April 13, 2007**

**Posted: April 19, 2007**

* * *

**A/N: So I'm back with another OneShot. Now please allow me some leeway, as this is my first Lathan fanfic. In case you were wondering this could either be a slash or a brotherly fic or even both. But however I think you may find the incestuous undertones weird but hey, what ever floats your boat. Flame me. I don't care. I welcome them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or the song 'Anytime' by Kelly Clarkson. If I did, I wouldn't be writing about it, I'd be manipulating them. Oh, I also don't own the toy 'Thunderstick 200'. The people who do own it, also own the movie 'Just Married'.**

**Here it is.**

* * *

(_Italics are the song, _Regular is background, **Bold is ……'s Letter)**

Lucas Scott had sat down at his desk in his office. When he got to work that morning, he never expected to see a letter waiting for him. It was a shock to say the least.

**Dear Lucas,**

_Anytime you feel like you just can't hold on   
Just hold on to my love and I'll help you be strong  
But you're so afraid to lose, and baby I can't reach your heart  
I can't face this world that's keeping us apart  
When I can be the one to show you  
Everything you missed before  
Just hold on now, cause I could be the one to give you more  
Let you know_

_  
Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (hey)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright_

_I look into your eyes, and I feel it coming through  
And I can't help but want you more than I want to  
So baby take all of your fears, and cast them all on me  
'Cause all I ever wanted was just to make you see  
That I could be the one to give you  
All that you've been searching for  
Just hold on to my love, and baby let me give you more  
You know, anytime _

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright_

_And now there's no way out  
And I can't help the way I feel  
'Cause baby you're the fire and I'll be waiting right here  
You know my love is real, baby  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side, you know  
Just let me be the one I can make it alright (I can make it al, make it al, make it alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart  
I can make it alright, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Anytime you need love baby I'm on your side (I'm on your side)  
Just let me be the one (let me be the one let me be the one let me be the one alright)  
Anytime you need love baby you're in my heart (you're in my heart)  
I can make it alright_

**Just remember that this holds true to our relationship. Think Kelly sung this about us?**

**Love,**

**Nathan**

Lucas finished reading Nathan's letter shocked. He knew Nathan rarely showed his feelings but somehow Lucas knew they were there no matter how deep they may be in that luscious body Nathan possessed.

Lucas left his office claiming an emergency, which in this case it could be. He drove to Nathan's apartment blowing past the speed limit. He turned off his car and ran up to Nathan's apartment.

He knocked loudly on Nathan's door. Nathan came to the door with just boxers on. As soon as Nathan opened the door, he found himself slammed up against the wall, with a very hard body pushed up against his. A pair of lips descended upon his.

Lucas…

After both boys broke the kiss and caught their breath, Nathan was the first to break the silence.

"So, do you think Kelly sung that about us?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas replied lust-eyed and huskily.

Lucas let go of Nathan and dragged him down the hall, where some things I won't mention happened. But a little glimpse of what happened included: chocolate, whip-cream, raspberries, cherries, lots of fruit, toys, and a 'Thunderstick 200'.

* * *

A/N: Anyone still there? Did you quit reading? Or have most of you gone off to your fantasyland and imagining the possibilities? Well, if you are still there, I wouldn't mind it if you reviewed but I'm not going to beg. I am working on my other story but not posting it for a while. Maybe a week or two at the most for the next chapter. Before May for sure. 


End file.
